The Winter's Moment
by KyasurinYumi
Summary: What happens when Lucifer, the fallen angel turned demon general, finds himself infatuated with a human girl? Let's find out, shall we? LuciferxOC A sort of AU for a dear friend who deserves more. KeysStudio owns LeAnne, while Satoshi Wagahara owes Lucifer, Satan, and Alciel


Urushihara sighed softly to himself as he had to walk outside. What the purple haired demon general would give to just stay inside and browse Jungle for more games. He was in a rather long coat to keep warm. It was something called… Snowing. Whit, chilly water falling from the sky in frozen bits, making big piles that turned brown, or were abused by children having snowball fights. He sighed, a small puff of air flowing and flying up into the sky, before it vanished.

He turned his head and saw a local game store, it was called Game Go, with red and white lettering. He rubbed his arms for a brief moment. There was nothing wrong with heating up, right? He quickly walked over to the store and stepped inside. Within seconds, he could hear an argument sparking up between a customer and a worker.

"I'm telling you, there is no way Mathias and Shego are _not_ alike in any way!" a female voice had said.

"Are you kidding me? They're both in a gang, black hair, foreign, considered tech wizards, and do nearly _no _fighting of their own!" a young male voice had said.

"But Mathias is a master hacker who can create his own _worlds!_ All Shego could do was play on his phone and video games!" the female said again.

Urushihara was confused by what on Earth was going on, before he had realized that the two had been talking about Saint's Street, the game franchise where your character is the head of the mafia gang, the Sixth Street Saints. The female seemed to be buying the fourth installment, which would have naturally sparked up a debate between the two. The debaters weren't angry, but one could tell it looked very passionate about their video games; which Urushihara could understand by that time. He was focusing on looking for games for his handheld device, tilting his head as his eyes scanned all of the interesting titles. They were all interesting, but he couldn't buy them. Sadao, Lord Satan, would have ripped him in half for either wasting money or stealing. He suddenly felt a poke in his back and he turned around.

It had been the girl from before, who was arguing. He couldn't help but stare at her, for just a few moments. Her hair was short, a mix between red and blonde (Strawberry blonde, as he would later recall), her eyes were like rare emeralds. Except when he looked up, he had first seen a generous chest; a very strong attribute for womanhood back home. The woman was only a little taller than he had been, because of his sudden shrunken stature.

"Uuh… I was wondering.. If you could… Help," the woman said. She spoke with a deliberate slowness, it seemed obvious that she was an American.

"I can understand what you are saying, you know. I'm rather good with speaking English," he explained to her.

"Oh!" the female squeaked. "Well, would you mind helping me? I just came from Indiana, as a study abroad program for my school. I can't really remember where the local university is, could you help me?" she asked sweetly.

Urushihara had a brief sense of confusion. Did he have the appearance of being a college aged person? Or was she secretly trying to kill him? Well… He knew where the school was. And if it would get Lord Satan out of his hair, and made him a good noodle, he could kill some time.

"Sure, I can bring you to it," he said to her. The woman before him seemed to brighten up near instantly when he had agreed to assist her.

"Ooh, thank you so much!" the woman said, giving a small bow. "Ooh, I should introduce myself, huh?" she said, seeming to be talking to herself. "My name is LeAnne. What about you?" she asked him politely, as the purple haired boy started to lead her.

"Urushihara. Urushihara Hanzo," he introduced himself. He zipped up his coat before the wind smacked the both of them, before he turned down the street. He didn't want to really talk to her, but he knew that the politeness principal would have to be used.

"So… LeAnne… Why is it that you came here?" he asked her. If someone paid enough attention, they could tell he didn't seem to care much. LeAnne didn't notice his tone.

"Well, I've positively loved everything about Japan, especially since I was a kid. As I grew up I loved it more and more, so I just had to come. There was an opportunity through my school to come here and I jumped right on," she said with a small smile. Urushihara listened to her story. He actually found it to be… kinda cool. That she loved something so much and then she finally got what she wanted. He had a similar dream, but his involved taking over and killing people. She didn't need to know that.

"I think it's a nice notion I feel," Urushihara said as he found he had to say something. "Going somewhere, doing something you've dreamed about for years and years…" he closed his eyes with a small sigh.

After around twenty minutes, Urushihara had brought her to the University gates, and LeAnne couldn't be happier.

"I can't thank you enough, Urushihara," LeAnne said softly. "It's hard to find just anyone who would help a total stranger."

"Don't worry about it," Urushihara insisted, waving a dismissive hand. Anything to just get Sadao off his back for a few hours.

"No, I insist. I'll tell you what. Why don't you and I go out and get coffee sometime?" LeAnne offered suddenly. "I mean, it's the least I can do for you," she said. She dug in her purse and found a sharpie, stealing Urushihara's hand and writing down her number. "Text me this week, alright?" she offered politely. Urushihara just looked at her numbly, a little surprised. Nobody had ever been so forward with him, especially in terms of mundane things. Urushihara nodded to her, still sort of just staring at his hand. LeAnne smiled at him, waving, before she turned and ran inside.

Did Urushihara, formerly fallen angel and demon general Lucifer, have a date?

Urushihara texted LeAnne a few minutes after he left, just to establish and not forget that he had this sort of plan. He took the subway back home, because he was farther away than he had intended to be. He soon walked up the horrid steps to their castle, and he stepped inside. "I'm home," he said to the two other men who lived there; Demon Lord Satan/Sadao, then General Alciel/Ashiya.

"It's about time you've come home," Ashiya had said, like a worried little housewife. "Yeah Lucifer, where have you been?" the groggy and work worn Sadao had asked as he lay on his mat.

"I was just out. Search me, I didn't do anything," the violet eyed man said as he held his arms out. His hand was shown out, and the phone number could be seen. Sadao was suddenly perked up when he saw the number, and he sat straight up.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here~" Sadao said. Urushihara was briefly confused, before he realized the phone number was there.

"We have nothing!" he defended himself. "Look, it's nothing! Some girl just gave me her phone number after I helped her out. We're going out to get some coffee later."

"My, my, it seems that our little Lucifer is growing right up," Ashiya said as he looked over with a cocky smirk. Urushihara was mortified, putting a hand over his face to hide the horrid redness that sprung up.

"Don't worry about a thing, Hanzo," Ashiya said, naturally as the mother figure. "We're going to make you look just fine for this little outing," he said.

And boy, did those two keep their promise. LeAnne texted Urushihara after two days, offering to take him to a café' near the school that she heard sold _amazing_… well, everything! The older men went into some emergency money to make Urushihara look more appropriate for the date. What he would do to go back in time and never go in that gaming shop. They found him some nice clothing at Unislo. It was a dark purple dress shirt and a black coat, along with black pants. He wasn't concerned with shoes, insisting that because of the bad weather there would be no point to it.

He agreed to pick up LeAnne at the University gate, before she would lead them to the café (I didn't get lost going there, she insisted). Urushihara met her there and stared at her for a few brief moments, as the first time. He first noticed her big emerald eyes, rimmed in black eye liner, with a pretty silver glittery sort of mascara on her eye lids. Her lips were soft and a natural colored pink. Her hair, he realized, was brushed back and held in a headband that seemed to glitter. He couldn't see her outfit because of the long coat, but he could see a nice pair of leggings and appropriate snow boots.

"Wow," he said softly as he first looked at her. Then LeAnne had said the same thing again, and she offered him a big toothy smile. "You look nice," she commented.

Urushihara seemed to just stand there. What was he supposed to do? Say? The idiot men didn't help him out with that one! "Y-you look better," he said quickly. LeAnne couldn't help the blush on her face, as she looked away with the giggle. Suddenly, it started to snow on the two of them.

"Shall we?" Urushihara said, offering the girl his arm. It was a custom at Ente Isla, just to be polite. LeAnne smiled, blushing more. And who said chivalry was dead? She put her arm in his own and they started to walk together. They had small talk; how she was doing, how he was doing, classes, whatever it was Urushihara did. He just lied that he worked with computers until he could pay for school; it was a good lie he thought.

Not long, they happened upon the adorable café. It was a little bigger than most, only because it was so popular. There were cute paper lanterns that hung outside, for the upcoming New Year's celebration. There were tables outside, too, not in use naturally. The two stepped inside and fully embraced the warmth. They each took off their own coats, and Urushihara once more stared at LeAnne. She was in such a beautiful dress… It made her chest look positively perfect, slimmed down, before it did a sort of _poof_, ooh, he couldn't describe it! But the color, which was what attracted him, was black with silver lacing on the skirt, and a sort of corset style on the belly with silver ribboning. His jaw was slightly slacked, before he realized that he was just gaping most rudely.

"Urushihara… Are you alright?" Leanne asked him suddenly, waving her hand in front of his face. The male blinked a few times before he did something very strange; he smiled.

"I'm fine… You just look... Positively gorgeous," he said in a quiet voice, which made LeAnne giggle like mad, hiding her face with her hands. Urushihara smiled kindly and brought her to a small table, just for them, near the fire place that burned so bright. They consulted the menu for a few minutes, before LeAnne ordered everything for them, which would then be brought to them. Urushihara decided on a triple hot chocolate with chocolate sticks, chocolate chips, and… well, chocolate! He also got a chocolate croissant with it. LeAnne decided to get s'mores hot chocolate with extra toasty marshmallow to ooze off, along with a small piece of chocolate strawberry cake. The small talk continued for a time until everything arrived, and they both nearly drooled over what they had. It all just looked so amaaazing, like something from a cheesy shoujo anime! The two decided to just eat there, before they took their drinks to go and walk around. The snow was still light, so they were still able to walk around without too much of a fuss.

"Ooh, I just love when it snows… It just looks so beautiful and perfect…" LeAnne said softly. "It's just so perfect for any good situation… The snow falling, the cold, the sparkliness," she cooed softly, before she looked down with a blush. "Ooh, listen to me, prattling along about absolute childishness," she said with a giggle.

"No, no… I like the way you talk like that," Urushihara said, looking at her with a dazed look. "I can't tell if you're blushing, or if you're just cold... Either way, you look just so… charming..." Urushihara said with a dazed look in his violet eyes. He then noticed something on her face. "Look at that… something on your lips…" he said quietly to her. LeAnne looked briefly confused, before Urushihara leaned right up and kissed her. He didn't know what came over him, but he just… He had to kiss her. And he had to kiss her at that exact moment. It was perfect; the light, the snow, everything. Several blissful moments later, Urushihara pulled away. LeAnne was silent for a few moments, and the male was afraid he overstepped his boundaries. But then she said something that very briefly caught him off guard.

"Urushihara… I think you missed a spot. It's on your lips now,"

Once more, the two kissed. It was the perfect moment. A moment LeAnne would dream about as a young female. A moment Urushihara didn't know was possible for someone like him.


End file.
